Wonderful Mind
by Yangire.Kludde
Summary: Another foreigner has entered Wonderland, but placed on different terms. Her game has been set, rules have been declared, and the "Game of Spades" has begun. But with a mind constantly plagued with voices and disortions, will Cecilia return home safely? Perhaps even fall in love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This fanfic was made on a whim. I was at a bookstore the other day when I noticed they had so many of the manga. I have the first 3 volumes of Joker.

Updates are random/whenever I feel like it.

**Disclaimer:** The "Kuni no Alice" series belongs to Quin Rose.

* * *

**Chapter One: Distortions of the Mind**

"No more no more no more no more..."

Those _things_ appeared again. I rarely get an actual good night's sleep, since I often pull all-nighters to finish school work, so when I first saw them a few years I dismissed them to being harmless hallucinations resulting from fatigue. They looked like people, but then again not like people, if that makes sense. They were like shadows that took the general shape of a human with red orbs of light as eyes. Their form was never a definite human shape, but elongated and ragged. Like moving claw marks.

I eventually started hearing things from them, too, ranging from various whispers to small child-like giggles. They beckon to me, even reaching out once or twice, but rarely making direct physical contact. All they say are things like,_** "Come here," "We'll help you," **_and, _**"Don't be afraid."**_

Very rarely, their presence was welcoming. These visions have comforted me time and time again, back when I was still in college. They would speak to me like I was capable of doing anything, that I was special, and I allowed myself to be moved by their words. After I dropped out due to complications, they stopped comforting me and instead whispered more of their services they could give me.

Along the way, I went to my parents for help. Their advice was for me to sleep more, and so I did. Soon enough, I was well-rested, and the hallucinations lessened in severity, but they were still there. My doctor prescribed me some medication, but it didn't work for me. I felt ill instead. My parents have considered sending me to a mental institute, but the idea was quickly discarded in favor of methods that wouldn't potentlially traumatize me. Once, they thought I was being possessed by demons and even called in an exorcist. It didn't work at all.

Agh... The noise is getting louder and louder.

There was a faint sound of someone calling my name mixed in, and then I was grabbed by my shoulders. I opened my eyes instantly, about to let out a shriek, but all I saw was my mother with worry etched on her face.

"Cecilia! Are you alright?"

I took in a deep breath and leaned back on the couch. The book I was reading laid open and forgotten on the floor.

"Yes... I think so."

She held a look of concern, before letting out a soft sigh.

"Come on," she tried to smile," You should get to bed. Tomorrow's a busy day, remember?"

I got up from the couch, picked up my book, and looked at the clock. 10:25 pm.

"Visiting the one whom Dr. Everill recommended," I muttered, then turned back to my mother. "Dr. Lutwidge at 10:00 am, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to bed then. 'Night."

"Good night."

I left the living room, after making a quick glance at the large mirror we had on the wall above the couch. A bad feeling welled up inside me, and I walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Exiting and Entering**

It was very early in the morning, since the sun hadn't risen yet. I woke to a feeling of anxiousness, but nothing came. The doctor appointment wasn't until later in the morning, and since I couldn't fall back asleep, I got ready for the day. I planned to read in the living room, on my usual spot on the couch.

After eating some toast and getting dressed, I took a book from the shelf beside my bed and quietly headed downstairs. My parents were still asleep. Today was a Tuesday, so at around 9, my father would be on his way to work at the warehouse. Usually, my mother would also be up at that time to get ready for her job as an office worker. She's taking the day off to make sure I go to the doctor's appointment.

My feelings of unease faded as I read the novel from last night, and I dozed off by the time I got to the 8th chapter. I was startled awake when I felt a hand stroking my head almost lovingly. No one was in the room. I sat up on the couch, put my book on the table, and stood up. Staring at the large mirror, I saw the reflection of the clock. I've been asleep for about an hour or so. I vaguely remember it being 7 something when I got to the middle of the sixth chapter.

I just stood there, feeling dizzy, like the floor under my feet would suddenly fall, or that the mirror would come at me. I tried to sit back down on the couch, but I fell, and I pressed my hand against the mirror to avoid hitting my head on it. I let out a shaky gasp when my hand seemed to pass through.

Wait.

My hand really _did_ go through! I tried pulling my hand out, but I felt something circle around my wrist. It yanked hard, and I fell forward. I tried to get out of its grasp, but my arm felt like it was going to be torn off. I shut my eyes in fear when my head passed through.

"No no no no no!"

I screamed as I felt myself falling. The grip around my wrist was gone, and I brought my sore wrist to my chest. I opened one eye and saw faint bruises around my right hand. It looked like I was grabbed by something with talons.

I was falling down a tunnel. The sides had random furniture stuck to them, like tables, chairs, and sofas. I was afraid that if I held onto it, it'd break off and fall with me, so I didn't touch anything. As I fell, the items on the walls changed. Gradually, more and more toys would appear, until it just covered every inch of the tunnel's walls.

For a brief moment, the tunnel vanished, and I was falling in what looked to be a prison. I closed my eyes and braced myself when I thought I would hit the ground. Instead, I tumbled and hit my head on something.

I groaned, and carefully sat up. I bumped my head again, but it was minor. When I didn't feel so dizzy, I opened my eyes.

I was in a living room. Two sofas and an armchair were around a wooden table, so I guess I hit my head on that. When I looked behind me, there was a large mirror, similar to the one I had at home, over the hearth.

"You! H-How did you-?" I turned towards the source of the voice. A young blonde in a sort of maid dress was staring at me, clutching her feather duster. She trembled before saying,"I-I'm telling the boss!"

The moment the startled maid ran, I darted for the window. I'd rather not stick around for this. Oh, good! I'm only on the first floor. I jumped over the window sill, and ran for my life. I'm so glad that I already had my sneakers on before I fell through the mirror.

I couldn't climb over the tall iron fence, so I ran to find an open gate. I wonder why mansions are always so big?

To my surprise, no one was at the front gate. I figured that there must be some guards, but I guess they're on break? Then again, someone would be here to cover for them. No. There's no time for me to be thinking about this. I'll just accept that there's some luck for me today.

I heard yelling and I sprinted into the woods. I tried to run as far away from the mansion as I could. I went deeper and deeper through the forest, before I stopped and rested against a tree. I sat down, and took deep breaths. I don't hear anyone chasing me.

Once I calmed down, I thought about what I should do next. This hallucination has been going on for far too long, and I felt pain when I hit my head on the table. So... Is this reality? Did I actually somehow enter another dimension? Or... Is this still a dream, but a really vivid one? I'm so confused.

I snuggled into my dark blue turtleneck, and reached into my jeans pocket for a piece of sour candy. I always have some with me. It keeps my constant cravings for sweets at bay, and it makes me feel a little better.

"What the...?"

I don't remember putting this vial in my pocket. The vial was very pretty, and it seemed to sparkle in the dim light of my cell. Inside the blue glass was a dark liquid. The cap was in the shape of a spade, and there was a small indention of one on the vial itself. Tied around the cap with golden thread was a beautifully decorated piece of paper that said," Drink Me".

Should I drink it? It's not labeled as poison... but what if it's really poison?

I twisted open the cap and looked at the liquid. It was a dark red, and it smelled like wine. I recapped the vial and put it back in my pocket. I'm definitely not going to drink it. I hate alcohol. I prefer tea.

I was startled when mid-day instantly turned to night. That's impossible. How could that happen? Unless this is actually a dream, but-

_**"Caw! Caw!"**_

I looked up, and there was a strange creature staring at me with red eyes that seemed to glow. A raven, perhaps? I couldn't tell. Even in the dim moonlight that slightly lit the darkness of the woods, the shape seemed faded. It reminded me of the human-like monsters I see in my hallucinations.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the gaze the raven held over me. I gasped, startled, when the bird flew off the branch. My heart raced as I realized I had been holding my breath. The bird landed a moment later, further away from me, and stared at me once again.

_**"Caw!"**_

I slowly stood up. It's almost like it's trying to tell me something.

_**"Caw!"**_

The raven flapped it wings as it kept staring at me.

"Should I follow you?" I asked outloud.

The creature cawed once more, and I walked closer to it. Once I was by the tree it perched on, the bird flew away to another tree. I followed the bird this way, until I reached a dirt path. Signs and arrows in different colours pointing in all different directions said,"This way," "That way," "Over there," et cetera.

The raven let out another _**"Caw!"**_ before it flew off into the night sky.

"Wait!" I yelled,"Which way do I go?"

I received no answer. Turning back towards the path, I decided to straight. I don't think I should stray from the path, so I avoided going back into the woods. I took my time walking until I came across a fork in the road. One yellow sign said,"This way" to the left, while a purple sign said,"No! This way!" to the right.

The sound of wings flapping reached my ears, and I looked up. The raven from before had returned, and it landed on the top of the wooden stake the two signs were nailed on.

"You're back! Do you know which way I should go this time, too?"

_**"Caw!"**_

The mysterious bird flapped its wings and flew to the left. I ran after it, trusting that it would take me where I needed to be, where ever it was.

The raven vanished right before my eyes when we reached a clearing. A large circus tent was in the middle, and various other tents and stands were around. Festive music was playing, as crowds of people were having fun. Why did the raven lead me here?


End file.
